The L in Light Stands For DisCont
by Viper E. Mammon
Summary: L has a emotion for Light he can't put a finger on. Light holds affection for this raccoon-eyed man. There is more than one couple. So beware lol. Plz R&R He jerked of the chain slightly, causing Light to stumble down onto the couch beside him.
1. The First Day

**The L in Light stands for – **

**A/N: This is a fanfiction and yaoi so there'll be ooc-ness and plenty aspects that people may not agree with. And it doesn't really go with the whole show/manga events so just letting you know now. This – I hope – will be a short fanfiction and if not then –damn – I'll work hard to make it not TOO long. Lol. Well, please R&R but please don't flame. And when sex scene's come please rate them – I'll be posting the heat levels at the beginning to allow you see what the levels are – according to how you feel it fits. Well enjoy. ^.^**

**Peace Out!**

**P.S. There's more than one couple in this lol. And if you ever want any perfered couples or any of your oc in just let me know and I'll see what I can do. But be warn, any oc that I use, may use into Kira victims so beware. *scary looking eyes focuses of you* But seriously, I might to that but I'll have to be introduced first and let them have their time in the story before they die. Hey you can even pick how they die if you like ^.^**

Chapter One:

_Light must be Kira. He must be, _L thought as he guided the young man through the house with the handcuffs of each of their wrists. He stared off into space; his raccoon-like eyes seemed dazed and distant. But they remained as emotionless as they were back when they first met. He glanced at Light who seemed to be sulking.

A soft chuckle parted his lips. "What's the matter Light-kun – don't like to be handcuffed?" L asked.

"Ryuzaki, I don't see how this is necessary. I haven't done anything wrong." Light said.

L frowned slightly and looked ahead. "We'll see about that." He whispered. He sat down on the couch in his usual position. His legs close to his chest, feet on the chair position. There was a mountain of sweets sitting there, begging L to eat them He could hear them saying 'L please come eat us all up!' Part of his mind concluded that that had sounded bad to his ears.

He jerked of the chain slightly, causing Light to stumble down onto the couch beside him. He smirked slightly when Light scowled at him. "Light-kun, what's wrong?" he asked, munching on so cake, "Did you want some cake to?"

Light snorted slightly. "I'll pass thanks." He mumbled. He mumbled something so softly that L couldn't hear but it sounded a bit like 'You're going get cavities. '

L's pale paled slightly. His worst nightmare – no not the cavities themselves – the dentist. He gulped out his chuck of cake them grinned in a bit of a goofy way. "I don't need to worry about cavities, I brush quite often. Almost five times a day." He announced.

Light cocked an eyebrow, his arms crossed over his chest. He sighed. "May I at least have something to read if I'm going to be stuck here?"

"Would you like those magazines you have hidden in your room? The ones with swimsuit models and naked girls." L asked.

Light face flushed slightly. "N-No! I don't even that things like that." He lied.

L smirked. "Your father was kind enough to bring them over for you though." He said.

Light's ears even turned red then. It must have been because if his father knew about those magazines then that'd mean his mother and sister would eventually learn about them too. He groaned slightly. "Damn it." He mumbled.

L wanted to laugh but he didn't. It'd be rude of him to do so. He munched on his cake with a peace at the back of his mind. He liked the idea of having Light uncomfortable next to him. He glanced over at him.

Light was fidgeting with his fingers as he stared at his feet. He was still blushing but L noticed that Light kept glancing over at him from the corner of his eyes. He seemed to be muttering softly to himself.

L offered some cookies to him. "Try one." he said stiffly.

Light glanced over at him with a skeptical look.

"It's not poisoned or drugged." he said.

"And if I don't trust you?"

L sighed but chuckled slightly. "Because I'm eating them to? Beside it should be like – a sin to tamper with sweets in that case." he said.

Light slowly took a cookie and nibbled on it. It was chocolate chip with some white chocolate chip chunks in it. "You and your sweets." he whispered. It didn't seem like he was complaining.

L sighed and plopped a thin book on Light's lap it was _Twelve__ Angry Men_ by _Reginald Rose. _

Light blinked and smiled. "I haven't read this in years." he whispered and the room fell silent as he began reading.

L focused on his face, watching Light's eyes follow the words printed on the pages. He could hear the flipping on the page when Light turned it when he was finished. The caressed of his skin sliding over the soft paper echoed his ears.

"Do you like watching me read or something? I've noticed that you've been staring at me for the past five minutes." Light mumbled not looking up from the book.

L rolled his eyes. He noticed it had been ten minutes. "Don't over exaggerate; surely it hasn't been that long of time."

Light lifted his attention away from the book. "Really?"

"There's a fifty-two percent chance that it wasn't that long."

Light sighed. "I'd say a hundred percent chance, Ryuzaki."

L fell silent and began eating the cake, using a long fork to bring the soft, rich fluffy food into his mouth.

"I want a shower!" Light complained.

"You can have one." L said.

Light lifted up the handcuffs as if to remind L of them being handcuffed. "I want one ALONE Ryuzaki. I don't want some pervert in there with me." he said.

L brought his thumb to his teeth. "I'm a pervert?" he whispered. He seemed bemused about being called a pervert.

Light growled, annoyed with L's innocent sounding voice. His jaw tightened slightly and he yanked on the chain, trying to remove it – or break it. "Come off." He mumbled to the cuffs.

"Light-kun, you'll end up breaking your wrist if you keep that up. And I really don't want have to take a trip to that dreadful place that you all call a hospital."

Light glanced over. "What – you hate it?" he sneered.

L sighed, "I call it a place for old people because that's what it smells like to me."

Light rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He mumbled, plopping onto the couch, crossing his arms over his chest – sulking and pouting.

L shook his head and held up a plate with cake on it. He picked up his fork when Light yanked on the chain, causing L's hand to jerk the cake up and hitting him in the face.

Light began laughing – a bit insanely. He clutched his sides as he laughed.

Cake dripped off L's face and he glanced over. He gripped the chain and pulled Light over, punching him in the face. "Now I have to join you in the shower." He said.

Light cursed and rubbed his face. He didn't think about that part.

L grinned slightly, making him look a bit like a pedophile. "Shall we?" he teased.

Light groaned slightly. "Why me?" he grumbled.


	2. Shower Time

**A/N: Hey, I know this chapter came soon after I submitted the first chapter. I just had to write. It's such a sweet story that I just can't help but to want to work on it. I do thank all of you who has reviewed, and placed an alert on this story. It just warms my heart so – okay that sounded cheesy. ;; lol. Well I enjoyed writing this and everything. This is our famous shower chapter. Yes I wrote out the chapter. ****And if you ever want any preferred couples or any of your oc in just let me know and I'll see what I can do. But be warn, any oc that I use, may use into Kira victims so beware. *scary looking eyes focuses of you* But seriously, I might to that but I'll have to be introduced first and let them have their time in the story before they die. Hey you can even pick how they die if you like ^.^ ****I had too. Well here's the chapter – sorry it's short.**

**Peace Out!**

**P.S. Please R&R, I always look forward to your thoughts and ideas.**

Chapter 2:

Light couldn't believe he was in the shower with L – and naked no less! His ears were bright pink from embarrassment and he washed up.

"Want some help?" L asked slyly.

"No you perv!" Light yelled. He turned to L to realize out close L was to him. There was almost no space between them. Light's face paled and he shoved L out of the water and close the shower door.

L rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for?" he asked with a pout.

"You were too close you sicko."

L was sitting in his normal way on the toilet seat. He stared at the almost see-through glass of the door. "Light-kun, you have a really nice body." He said.

Light nearly fainted. "S-Shut up!" He screeched. His face was deep red.

L chuckled slightly and fiddled with the chain. The metal grinded slightly against the door since it wasn't able to be closed all the way. Water rolled down his face from his hair as he smirked slightly. He snuck into the shower, watching Light from the floor.

Light was rinsing the shampoo from his brown hair. His eyes were closed so he didn't know L was there watching him.

L took noticed that everyone in the Yagamai family except Light – had black hair. _His mother must have had an affair or Light-kun is just a reject of his family _L thought. He brought his thumb to his mouth, chewing on it slightly. His raccoon eyes wondered over Light's lean body.

A small metal chuckle rang in his head when he noticed that Light's pubic hairs were darker than the hair on his head. L figured that Light would have been the type to dye them to be the same color. But no.

Light finished getting the shampoo from his hair and he opened his eyes. Out of habit, he looked down to see L. For a moment he just stared into the dark eyes of L then he let out a scream that dragged L from his thoughts.

"What's the what Light-kun?" L asked.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE RYUZAKI!" Light shut the water off and dragged a towel.

"Your pubic hairs are-"

"Don't you dare finish that?" Light cut in. He groaned. "Why do I have to be chained to a perverted detective like him? What did I ever do wrong?" _Other than kill all those who stand in Kira's way to the new world where I can be the god. A perfect world _Light thought.

L stood. His body was in that same old hunched over position. "Because Light-kun was blessed with the _god _everyone calls Kira. Because Light-kun is Kira. And because Light-kun is just too adorable." He said.

Light punched him. "Get dressed and I request for a different detective to be shackled to."

"So you don't mind being shackled?" L smirked, cocking an eyebrow – er whatever little bit of an eyebrow he had.

Light's breath hitched and his cheeks went red. "That's not what I meant!" He turned away.

L went over and whispered, "But yet it is." His voice was deep and heated.

Light bit his lips slightly, trying to ignore the tickling of L's fleeting breath against his neck. "Get away from me." He said.

L seemed a bit hurt but he backed away. He followed Light out of the bathroom, naked. He wasn't ashamed of his body so he didn't bother to want to hide it – unlike Light who had a towel around his hips.

He watched Light dress into his pajamas. Then he dried off and pulled on some black boxers.

"If you're gonna be staying up all night, please don't watch or touch me." Light yawned as he climbed into the bed.

L didn't respond but he already had the intention of watching Light sleep. Though he was confused to why he was so interested in this younger male. All the night he watched Light sleep. He seemed peaceful and almost innocent.

"Ryuzaki…" Light murmured softly in his sleep.

L blinked and he leaned down, brushing his lips against Light's forehead. He laid down and closed his eyes, hoping for a little sleep if possible. He brought the comforter over his head and curled up slightly. "Night." He whispered.


End file.
